Fate
by AaidenKae
Summary: if angela said someone you had never met was part of your fate would you track him for miles just to find him?i don't claim rights to anything.
1. Default Chapter

"His name is Eragon." Angela had said. "They were travelling south. Find them. He is in your fate. Never before 

have I seen the dragon bones fall so much the same. With such difficult patterns. You two are in each others destinys." The

herbalists words ran over and over in Amikayte's mind. How many times she had thought and rethought them since she had left

Angela's shop she did not know. Did they mean anything? Or was Angela just batty? She'd been tracking this boy and his

company since she had left Teirm. All the signs they had left, which were many, were pointing to Dras Leona. In all of

Amikayte's travels this was the city she tried the hardest to avoid. Why was she going there now? To find someone she didn't

know or care about. What had Angela seen in him anyway? Why had she cast the bones for him? Why had Solembum spoken

to him? From the little Angela had said he sounded like only a common farm boy. Nothing special. She called for Gemini. The

dragon swooped down out of the sky, red scales shimmering in the early sunlight. Dras Leona was not far. Only a few minutes

on dragon back. Without delay or words Amikayte mounted. Conversation was not necessary after so many years together.

The weather was pleasent and Amikayte was up for a run. She had Gemini leave her about a mile from the city with her bundle.

Her chain mail and warrior's clothing were soon replaced with a brown dress and a scarf that covered her face. Her burden was

heavy but she was strong; and her strong legs carried her swiftly and powerfully to the gates of Dras Leona. She was allowed

inside without questioning. What a trick. To be portrayed as a beautiful and revered dragon rider and within minutes be seen as

only a common merchant's daughter. She did not know who she was looking for. She did not know what Eragon looked like.

Angela had described him but not well; assuring Amikayte that she would recognize him when she saw him. Amikayte did not

recognize anybody. She only carried her bundle aimlessly around the city for hours looking for a face that "twisted her fate" as

Angela would say. The bundle was heavy and around noon she set it at the side of the cathedral and sat on it to rest. As she

leaned her head against the stone wall something edged at her mind, touching her concousness ever so slightly. She glanced

upward in time to see a boy about fifteen years old enter the cathedral. He was Eragon. She knew it. She wasn't sure how she

knew it but Angela had been right. She heaved up her bundle and waited, siliently for him to come out. Instead after some while

he nearly bowled her over coming around the side of the building. Not even stopping to appollogize he kept running followed closely by two cloaked figures. The Ra'zac.

"Brisingr." She muttered. The Ra'zac's cloak caught fire but was soon extinguished by another power. Amikayte

was running now. Side by side with Eragon. "I am a friend." she said. "Angela sent me to you. I am supposed to join you."

"This way." he said. Indignant at being ordered around as if she didn't know, Amikayte followed none the less. He

stared at her as he ran. "Can't you loose your burden?" He asked. Amikayte was alarmed but had no time to answer before

Eragon dove under a wagon where he repeated his question.

"No." she hissed. He was silient. Not paying attention to her at all. Was he daft? Maybe he wasn't the one Angela

had referred to. And why were the Ra'zac chasing him anyway?

"Follow." He said. And rolled out from under the wagon running up the street to a dingy inn. She followed him to a

second floor room where he packed all his belongings hurridly and without conversation. "You may put your burden on Cadoc."

he said as he piled his belongings on a horse's back. Amikayte stroked the animal's forelock and brushed the edge of its

concousness to let him know she was a friend then heaved her pack to its back. She took a sword and black cloak from it,

concealing the weapon beneath the ebony material. Eragon looked stunned at the thought that she possessed such things.

Ignorant youth. Amikayte thought, drawing the hood up over her face. They wandered the streets for half an hour before an

old man came up.

Chapter 2

"What happened?" he demanded Eragon.

"I was in the cathedral and the Ra'zac just appeared." Eragon spat out, scrambling onto the horse that Amikayte's bundle was perched upon.

"Who is this?" The man asked as if Amikayte was not there.

"I'm Amikayte." She said. "Angela sent me. I am a friend. A varden."

"I'm afraid we have no horse for you Amikayte." The man said, bowing slightly. She held up her hand.

"No need." she replied. "My mount awaits me outside the city. With Cadoc so kind as to take my burden I can

keep up with the horses 'til then."

"We had best run our fastest then." The old man said. "For I fear they may close us in."

They did not ride their horses. That would be an understatement. The horses flew. As did Amikayte. How she loved the

freedom of running. The feeling of her muscles rippling under her skin. She relished Eragon's jealous glances. He could not run

like this. He did not think it possible for any human to run like this. Well, she could run like a horse or a wolf. She was a Rider.

CHAPTER3

The gates were closing. Eragon was panicked. The old man remained calm though, raising his hand as the pikes the soldiers

carried came rushing at their chests. Amikayte raised her hand too, allowing her other one to grasp her sword hilt. Just before

the piked shattered their bodies, just before the gates shut, just before the word of power passed Amikayte's lips, the soldiers fell

aside. Who had used the magic? A watcher? Some bystander in the crowd? Perhaps the Ra'zac? Eragon's lips parted and his

words filled the air.

"Du grind huildr!" He shouted. The closing gates stopped. Eragon. Eragon knew magic. The poor country farm

boy who took her for nothing more than an ignorant girl. An instant later and the gates of Dras Leona were closed behind them.

She continued running beside them along the walls, calling Gemini. The dragon swooped down and Amikayte caught the saddle

strap and was lifted into the air. Gemini. Gemini. Gemini. She said her dragon's name over and over in her mind. A song

filled her mind. Her dragon's song. _You found him_. Gemini said at last.

_Yes._ Amikayte replied, shifting.

_Is he as Angela said?_

_He takes me for an idiot_.

_That will not last long_.

_He knows magic._

_What?_ Gemini gasped. Amikayte recounted what had happened at the gates for her friend.

CHAPTER4

Near some trees beyond the city the two men stopped. Alarms were sounding back in the city. Why were they

stopping? Something blue shot into the air. It came closer. The old man rode southward on the white horse, leading the brown

one. Eragon flew parallel Amikayte on his dragon. Amikayte was shocked. Eragon a Rider? But she was the last one. The

only one. This was not possible.

_Do you see, Amikayte?_ Gemini asked.

_Yes, but Gemini, how is this possible?_

_I don't know._

_This is impossible_.

_Perhaps he is the new generation_.

_But the Elves have that egg._

_It was passed to the Varden a short while ago_.

_No, I remember now. It was lost. Arya was intercepted. Eragon must have found it and..._

_So you think Eragon is the new Rider?_

_I don't know what else to think._

_They will say he is the last. They do not know of us._

_That may change if we join them._

_Why must it. He will not tell. He works against the Empire as well_.

_He is careless. The Ra'zac are after him._

_They cannot learn of us, Amikayte_

_We cannot leave him._

_This is not my Amikayte. Ever the skeptic. Leave before you get hurt._

_He is in my fate. I cannot leave._

CHAPTER 5


	2. Brom

A few hours passed. The wind picked up. It was strong but Gemini's strong wings had small difficulty cutting through the wild air. The shock that Eragon was a Rider still had not worn off Amikayte. She could not understand why the dragon had not chosen someone with more promise. Someone of noble birth as she was. Or someone strong and brave. An experienced warrior possibly. Such things were beyond Amikayte's grasp. When she was young she used to laugh over the stories about the common farm boys winning hte hearts of princesses or slaying dragons. Such things just did not happen. Why should they happen now? The wind was growing stronger. Eragon's small dragon was being tossed about. Finally the poor thing gave up and landed. Soon the gusts wer too strong for Gemini. Stones and dust pelted Amikayte's face as they flew lower and landed. Eragon had pulled a dirty pink scarf over his face so that he didn't breath in the dust that filled the air. The old man still led the way though he walked and his clothes were whipped about him. The dragons moved slowly behind the horses. Being earthbound did not suite them. Amikayte watched them as she trudged along. It did not suite her either. She began to dismount, drawing her brown head scarf over her face again as she had in Dras Leona. Amikayte, don't run again. You will wear yourself out. Gemini said in her mind. You may need your boundless energy for other purposes. Amikayte disagreed but her dragon was wise. She resigned and buried her face in Gemini's shoulder until they stopped at nightfall. The three humans sat against the dragons's sides, Amikayte set slightly apart. They ate a boring dinner with no conversation. After an hour or so, the old man (who still had not introduced himself) began to light his pipe but soon tucked it back in his pocket. Eragon fumbled with his hands for several moments before asking, "How in the world did they find us"  
"There could have been spies in the palace servants. Word of me reached Tábor and then the Ra'zac"  
"Brom-" Eragon began. The name rang a bell in Amikayte's mind and she cut him off before he could finish.  
"Brom? There were rumors of a Brom all over Teirm"  
"Oh?" The man asked nervously.  
"Nothing dangerous. Just that you murdered someone's donkey and burned down a library"  
"How dod these rumors start?" Brom sighed, shaking his head.  
"Believe me, your friend Jeod helped them a lot. They started off as something very close to what really happened. Angela told me the whole story. She knows everything and finds great amusement in it. She didn't mention that you and Eragon were together though. Anyway, Jeod twisted those rumors to save your head"  
"Why are you with us?" Brom asked, "And might I ask your name"  
"I am Amikayte. I will not tell you my surname nor my parentage. But I will tell you that I am high born and well learned. As I've told Eragon, Angela sent me. I've been a Rider for nigh on a dozen years. The Varden do not know of me only the Elves. I trust both parties but it is not my duty to tell the Varden of Gemini. I was in Teirm looking for some information and chanced upon the haerbalist's shop. The werecat spoke to me. I was not surprised because I AM a Rider. Angela offered to toss the bones for me. I accepted. My fate was hopelessly complicated and she could make out very little. Some I found frightening, some encouraging. But rather than letting me go and contemplate my twisted future Angela expuonded on the complicated mess and matching symbols. She sent me off to find Eragon assuring me that our fates were crossed. It did not take me long to track you down. Little wonder the Ra'zac found you too with that trail you left." Both men blushed. Eragon suddenly turned and stood, staring into the darkness. Eyes searching for something unseen. Amikayte sensed danger and followed suite.  
"What's wrong?" Brom asked.  
"Nothing." Eragon said, sitting "Just a bird." Amikayte still felt a presence. She peered into the darkness. Something moved in the darkness.  
"There." she said, pointing. Then she threw herself on the ground trying to dodge the magic which came at her. She struggled against unconciousness to summon her own magic. But her mind was clouded and she slipped into deep sleep. 


End file.
